Moon Grade
by hypa angel
Summary: crap title yes....Aineias is the home of the GOTT but its about to get two new members but why are these two here and what role are they to play in the life of Eclair and Lumiere?


I own nothing....nothing oh well....except the plot anyway.

Chapter One

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Came the soft voice of the female pilot as she looked at the screen showing the planet below them. "What am I doing here anyway?" Silver blue eyes shifted to the side to look at the male whose own crimson eyes looked at her before he gave a lopsided grin.

"Because you love me and you can't help your need to protect people....and I just like the fact I can destroy things and not get into trouble for it!" He ansewered before he started typing into the console in front of him, "Besides without your bodyguards in this life we can actually do things together without being pulled apart due our differences. Its not my fault I'm evil you know." He sighed and then ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, the GOTT is expecting us so I guess we ought to get a move on or we will be very late for our introductions to the chief. Selene set a course to land." The ship beeped in acknowledgment to the order and the white haired girl giggled slightly. "I may not be able to interface with you but we certainly get along fine don't we girl?" Another beep and the ship started up its thrusters. It wouldn't take long to get to the planets surface and then all they had to do was get to the GOTT headquarters, meet their new boss and not get destroyed in the process. Easy enough if you couldn't really die...not that she wanted to any time soon is was far too painful and it nly ever brought back the old memories like wounds being ripped open after they had just started to heal.

The male reached over and took her hand, squeezing it softly. He knew that she suffered more than she ought to and he also knew that a lot of the time he was the cause of her suffering but the hands of fate and destiny were cruel ones and more often than not he and his love had been seperated from one another bound by destiny to follow different paths- often crossing but not in the ways they had both wanted. He looked over at her and gave her one of his rare soft smiles, "We'll be fine. We have each other this time and we'll make the most of the time we have been given in this life." She moved her hand slightly so that she could intwine her fingers with his. He was right. There was no point in dwelling on the past right now. It wouldn't do her any good to open those wounds now. She had to concentrate on their mission- even if it meant they would be pulled apart again after.

******

'Ship Selene 000 you are cleat to land. Welcome to planet Aineias.' The mans voice came over the communicator.

"Thank you, we will be landing in approximately five minutes." She replied, a smile on her lips. She was glad the journey had gone well and with no trouble. Of course, with her partner's ability it was no surprise they had managed to get through most of space without being seen by anyone. "We are stable and looking good for a perfect landing." She commented as she continued to run the prelanding checks.

"Makes a change from the usual crash landing we seem to end up doing." He joked and then laughed as she threw him a glare, "Oh c'mon you and I both know your really not designed for flying or fighting or anything graceful in the least." She merely stuck her tongue out at him and turned away in a huff. "See?" He sniggered before a look from her made him go back to his duties.

Five minutes later showed them safely ported and disembarking from their ship, only to be welcomed by guards.

"Well, how rude." She crossed her arms and glared at them, "Are we really not that trusted?" She turned to look up at her ship and grimaced. She really didn't want to leave her alone in this place but what choice did she have? With a sigh she moved forwards and gestured for the men to lead the way. "I still think we ought to have a bit more respect..."

Outside the chief's office, Mecredi looked up as the couple were let in through the blast doors. "Ah," She stood up and moved to the large wooden doors and knocked.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to disturb you but the two new recruits have arrived."

"Send them in Mecredi." Chief Eclipse looked up as the door opened and her eyes widened ever so slightly. She had known that the two of them were different yet so alike but she had no idea that they were going to be like this.

The white haired girl could only be described as unearthly. She had a glow about her that just seemed to light up everything around her and her eyes....her eyes seemed so old yet made a wonderful contradiction to the youthfulness of her appearance. Dressed in a white tinged blue mini dress that clung to every curve of her body (like many of the outfits the ES members wore around here) for easier movement it was easy to see why the male was with her. The girls boots clicked as she walked further into the room although unlike her dress only one of the thigh high boots were the strange white colour- the other was a deep black that made a startling contrast to the obvious brightness of the female.

The male, like the girl was also just as unearthly but unlike his counterpart he radiated darkness as if it were the only thing he knew. His deepest midnight hair wasn't very long, only to the top of his shoulders but it was unruly as if it had never been brushed or perhaps it was always like that. He proudly wore an all black outfit consisting of no more than a pair of trousers and tank top, but also like his partner he wore long boots with only of them a startling white. His crimson red eyes looked at her and he tilted his head ever so slightly as if he were appraising her.

Then as one they brought their left hand up to their breast and bowed slightly. Eclipse looked surprise. On the finger of these two was a simple gold band.

"Your married?" She asked in surprise. She had known the two were together but not like this. It could prove problematic if anything were to happen that compromised one of the pair.

"We chose to do so before we even accepted this mission." The white haired one spoke as she straightened out, "It will not cause any problems. We are most used to being pulled apart when it comes down to it. We do not allow our feelings to get too entangled with our work." She looked at the male and smiled, "Although we do love one another very much."

"It wouldn't do for you to allow your feelings to cloud your judgment. I was aware that the two of you were close but there is close and then there is close." Eclipse folded her hands and rested her head atop them. "But if I have your word that it will not affect your work then there is nothing I can do about it." She looked to the side as a screen came up, "Mecredi some tea please?"

The pair moved to the side and sat down on one of the large sofas and waited patiently for the lady to say something- well, one of them waited patiently. He didn't like it here and although he knew that she didn't either she would be less likely to say anything since she hated being a disappoinment to those around her- she was far too sensitive sometimes. His thoughts were broken as the door opened and the girl from before entered with a tray of rather delicious smelling tea. He watched her carefully as she poured the three cups and as she looked up she was startled by the intensity of his gaze. She blushed ever so slightly and the white haired one coughed ever so slightly as she took a cup from the table. He stopped and gave his wife a small sheepish look before taking a cup as well. "Thank you."

Eclipse took a sip and smiled. It was a lovely cup as usual. She would have to complement Mecredi once she had a moment. "Now I think we should come to the order of business don't you?" She took another sip before placing the cup down and looked at the pair who were looking back in interest. "I am unaware of your background and also of your powers and names. I think we should at least get this part over as it would prove difficult to communicate if we did not."

"Of course," The female brought her cup down and placed it back onto the table before she gave a light hearted smile towards the woman. "My name is Serenity and my ability is to control the energy around me." She gave a small giggle as she tilted her head to the side, "And this is my husband Chaos." She indicated him with her hand. "He manipulates darkness- consider us the yin and yang of the universe as it were."

"And our background is none of your concern. We are here to do a job." He didn't look particulary impressed about this situation.

"Of course." She looked at the two of them and then nodded to herself. She was sure these two would come in handy over the coming months. "Welcome to the GOTT Serenity, Chaos."

_End chapter_

Well, there we go I went and made another fic! Oh well. Please let me know what you think and I really hope you all leave reviews although please don't flame I do tend to ignore them. Thank you!


End file.
